


Gem Among Stones

by VandaPanda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Family, Gen, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Kid Loki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VandaPanda/pseuds/VandaPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson. Not all treasures can be kept in a vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth of Loki

Thundering winds echoed through the halls, muffling a series of pained cries. The air was harsh, much colder than it usually was around this time. A final cry bounced off the ice-covered walls, laced with pain and exhaustion. The screams that were expected to accompany a birthing did not follow, causing an eerie silence to fill the room. The muteness of the situation seemed wrong. It was only broken moments later that an agonizing shout joined the angered howl of the wind outside. 

 

One servant held a small, whimpering bundle wrapped in fur, arms shaking as he stood by the babe’s Sire. Farbauti stared down at his fourth son. Anger prominent on his rough face. Another servant moved toward the lifeless form the rested on the ice, wrapping the larger babe in cloth. 

 

“Give it to me.” He snarled, voice deep and unforgiving. 

 

The servant looked doubtful, pulling back and holding the small bundle tighter. Farbauti growled, reaching over and snatching the fur and babe from the other Jötuns grasp. He glared down at the silent child in his arms, it’s face still covered in muck from the birthing. He then moved his gaze to the other babe and the pale limb hanging from the cloth. The exhausted figure atop several furs shifted and Farbauti glanced over at his mate.

 

“What of the other?” rasped Laufey, eyeing the tiny bundle in Farbauti’s arms. 

 

“Dead,” mumbled the servant, “Has been for weeks.” 

 

“Take it to the crypt then.” Replied Farbauti, returning his attention to the infant in his arms. 

 

“Give it.” Stated Laufey, stretching out his arms. The other Jötun complied, handing over the tiny babe. 

 

The first thing Laufey felt was shame. Shame that he, one of the most feared Jötun alive had birthed such a horrid thing. Then he felt anger. Not only had his child perished, he had birthed a weakling. 

 

A runt.

 

Laufey gazed up at the icy walls that surrounded him. Thinking what the red from the babes skull would look like spread across the stone like structure. Perhaps it would appease the Gods. It would erase his greatest mistake. 

 

But as he gazed back down at the tiny figure, his feelings once again shifted. He was so small, so fragile in his large hands. A strange sadness washed over him. He had already lost one child, could he really sacrifice another. He wiped the blood from the babes face, sighing as he gazed down at his third child. 

 

Laufey gazed down at the now clean face and realized something strange. 

 

This babe was truly beautiful.

 

He possessed features much softer than he had ever seen on another Jötun. He looked delicate and fragile, almost in an Æsir way. The Frost Giants were a primitive race with an ancient culture, they were known for their fierceness, not for their looks. The desolate lands of Jötunheim were vast and pure, the only beauty its inhabitants needed. 

 

But there was something else. Something more than beauty. There was power. 

 

Laufey lifted a large finger and ran it along the babes forehead. He could feel it. The seiðr in the infants’ veins. 

 

His child would be powerful. He would do Jötunheim proud.

 

“I shall call him Loki.” 

 

-(._.)-

 

Deep voices thrummed through the large hall. Hundreds of Jötun had gathered in the Temple, each chanting in unison. Numerous Goði travelled down the centre isle, two holding a small stone casket. One stood by the alter, draining the blood from the beast that had just been sacrificed.

 

Jötunheim was bidding their dead prince farewell. 

 

Laufey stood by his mate and two children, Loki in his arms. The babe was quiet throughout the procession. The older Jötun tried to ignore the sadness that gnawed at his soul. He shouldn't feel attached. He hadn’t known the babe, he hadn’t even heard its cry. It had never lived in this world and it would be cruel to keep its soul among them. 

 

The third prince of Jötunheim was with the Gods now.


	2. The Darkening

Helblindi was not impressed. His new baby brother was tiny and funny looking. He was not entirely sure what to think of the newest edition to House Laufey. 

 

Even though he was only seven grønmáni’s old, he had little trouble holding his new sibling. Which was strange when he thought back to his other brother. Byleistr had been nearly impossible to carry, even if he had been four solstices younger. 

 

Another thing the eldest Jötun prince found strange about his youngest brother, was the small tuffs of charcoal fur that covered the babe’s head.

 

Loki had hair. HAIR!

 

His new baby brother was so weird and fragile looking that he couldn't help but let his big brother senses kick in. 

 

Byleistr, his first brother, sat next to him, gazing at the tiny Jötun that had just been birthed by their Dam. Loki was a quiet babe, hardly ever screamed like said first   
brother used too. The tiny infant was quite content with being in the arms of any of his family members, cooing quietly like he was now, large crimson eyes surveying his surroundings with a look of wonder. 

 

The small family sat in their parents’ chambers, lounging quietly on the fur covered bed. 

 

Laufey sat nearby, keeping a close eye on his children. He had documents to fill yet he did not trust his eldest sons to not accidentally injure the precious bundle. The older Jötun would eventually be required to return to court. To assist his mate in the business of Jötunheim, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the small Jötun in the care of another. Recent attempted had resulted in frightened cries echoing through the ice covered halls. Laufey sighed, leaving the documents to rest on the rough table beside him before standing. It only took him a few strides before he was casting a shadow over his young, large hands reaching down to scoop up the precious babe. 

 

Loki seemed to light up while being in the arms of his Dam. The tiny bundle gurgling happily, small, blue arms reaching up to gain contact. Laufey let a small smile plague his lips before situating himself next to his children. 

 

Laufey and Farbauti were not known for being gentle, not even with their two eldest sons. Affection was a rare site in their household. Well it used to be, Loki was hard to resist. 

 

The older Jötun reached over, resting a thick arm over his older sons, drawing them into his side. 

 

“You must promise me this. As both your Dam and King, I expect the pair of you to protect Loki with your lives. Understood?”

 

A moment of silenced passed between them.

 

“Of course Dam.” Stated Helblindi, nodding quickly. Byleistr followed his siblings example and muttered his agreement. Loki squealed happily, thumping a small hand against his Dams’ chest. Laufey chuckled, grabbing the offending limb between his fingers. 

 

“I am glad to hear that.” 

 

~(._.)~

 

Loki grew quickly. By his first solstice, his small charcoal tuffs had been replaced with thick locks that reached his shoulders. 

 

Large eyes observed every intricate detail around him, taking in the harsh world of ice and snow. It wasn't long before the youngest prince was taking his first steps,   
giggling happily and he stumbled towards his Sire. Laufey rejoiced, swinging the small Jötun up into his harms. He felt strangely proud, even though it was such a minor achievement in the eyes of Frost Giants. Both parents couldn't help but admire the babes’ dedication. 

 

Jötunheim was not a forgiving place. The weak and vulnerable perished. Loki’s survival so far had only proved how strong the tiny Jötun truly was. 

 

Loki was hoisted onto his Sire hips, content to rest against the older Jötuns’ chest. The babe was wrapped in thick furs and shining gems, small wrists adorned with   
chiming bangles and previous stones. 

 

As strange as it sounded, many Jötuns feared the young prince. What sort of creature could bewitch the two fiercest Jötun in history?

 

\\(._.)/

 

Many believed the young Jötun would not survive his first Darkening. It was the season where Jötunheim was forced underground, into the intricate catacombs that existed   
under many layers of ice and stone. 

 

The Darkening was one of the most sever implication of Jötunheims climate. It happened once every six grønmáni’s. The great Fenrir would slowly ascend into the sky and travel across until it reached their blue tinged sun. Slowly it would take bite after bite, engulfing the sun in its shade. Eventually Fenrir would consume sól completely, blocking out all light and leaving Jötunheim’s surface much harsher than before. 

 

But it wasn't the darkness that took so many of the old and weak. It was the blistering cold that accompanied it. A day before Fenrir would take his first bite, the people of Jötunheim sealed themselves within the intricate cave system. The days leading up to the Darkening were bad enough, the cold leaving many shivering if left without a fur. But once sól was completely blocked out, the temperature became almost unbearable. Even for those with the thickest skin. 

 

That was why the house of Laufey was concerned, the cold had always been harsh towards Loki, the Darkening would surely kill the young Jötun. 

 

After entering the catacombs, Loki never left the hip of either his Dam or Sire. He was wrapped in layers of fur, heating charms tied around in figure and resting against his tiny chest. Loki had slept most of the time, quite content with being held so close. Once the temperature reached their worst, the entire family lay nestled together. They had their own personal chamber, every surface covered in thick pelts, heating charms stitched into little pockets. Loki slept against his Dams’ chest, squished between his older brothers and his Sire. The small family was covered in layers of fur, but even that did not stop the cold from seeping in. 

 

Many Jötun accepted the absence of their Kings, they understood the importance of Loki’s survival. Even if their meat stores had been pillaged. Without the treasure of Jötunheim, House Laufey would surely fall. 

 

Loki had lived. Most had thought the runt would have passed, gripped harshly by the claws of Hel and forced to join his brothers soul. Yet there he was, snuggled against his Dam, wrapped in a mountain of fur, thumb securely in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading! Solstices and Grønmáni are the same thing. It is the Jötun equivalent to a year. Thanks again~


	3. Seidr

There was no denying Loki's intelligence. Even at the young ages of four green moons, he had a craving for knowledge. Which led to many adventures through the palace of Jötunheim. But never alone, not after a certain incident involving a rather prejudice group Jötuns who spoke with their fists.

 

A solstice earlier

 

After gaining some confidence to venture from his dams hip, Loki found himself wondering through the icy halls. Slipping from Helblindi's view and tapping lightly away from his older brother.

 

He wanted to explore. Without the accompany of his brothers hand on his shoulder. 

 

The small Jötun climbed upon window sills, gazing out at the vast lands of rock and snow. It was a surprisingly clear day, the small ball of light in the sky shone brightly, tingling lightly on his icy skin. 

 

Everything seemed so new and clean and fresh.

 

He was yanked from his thoughts by the rough grip that took a hold of the large fur that lay over his shoulders. Loki landed back onto the ground with a loud thud, which was followed with a series of cruel laughs.

 

"Oh look," said a harsh voice "it's the runt." The final word was seethed out, filled pure hatred. 

 

Loki looked up at the two large Jötuns whom were towering over him. They didn't look like his parents; they didn't FEEL the same either. They seemed scary, like they were not there to pick him up or play with him. 

 

The one who had previously spoken moved down, roughly grabbing at the small Jötuns hair, pulling him harshly up to his feet then held him up so he was barely touching the ground. Loki whimpered, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

 

"Must be retarded too." Said the other man, grabbing his chin harshly, his grip bruising.

 

Loki felt a wave of anger and he lashed out, flailing wildly. His legs managed to hit a target, connecting with one of the men's chest, sounding a quiet thud. 

 

A loud growl erupted from the one holding his hair. And before he could continue his escape one of the men had hit him in the face, a resounding thwack echoing through the empty halls. There was an eerie silence that followed, before the man with the grip on his hair threw him to the ground with a loud thump. 

 

Loki let out another whimper, his skinny hands reaching for his throbbing cheek. 

 

"They should have killed you right after you were born. Now you've bewitched the whole royal family. I think we should kill you, probably be thanked." Growled the same man. 

 

Loki let out a shuddering sob at the mans harsh words. 

 

"Da!" He cried loudly, yearning for the presence of his beloved dam. 

 

"Shut it!" Growled the other Jötun, reaching down to whack the small boy harshly across the face.

 

The cruel treatment continue, the tough Jötun beating down the dark haired boy. Loki simply curled into a ball and cried loudly, hoping for the pain to stop soon.

 

The two Jötun warriors were startled by a loud roar. A large shadow seemed the fall over the scene. Laufey dug his nails into their necks, throwing them roughly from their feet.

 

He wanted to kill them.

 

And he would have, but he was brought back from his thoughts by a quiet sob that resonated from his precious child. 

 

Loki was quickly pulled into his dams embrace. His sobs intensifying as he was cradled in strong arms. He didn't notice the numerous guards that arrived; he didn't notice his eldest brother watching the scene with wide eyes. 

 

Laufey continued to coo him, voice soft and gentle. 

 

"Sorry baby, sorry your da wasn't there." 

 

Loki simply clung to his dam, tears streaming down his bruised face. 

 

Present day

 

Loki had clung to his dam or sire for a full cycle. Hardly ever leaving the security of his parents embrace. 

 

But Loki was older now. He still didn't understand why it had happened, but now he knew not to wonder off, even in his own home. 

 

~(._.)~

Just before his fifth green moon, Loki became ill. His seidr thundered through his veins, aggressive and powerful. He looked so much more fragile than usual, his small face seemed skinnier, and his thick locks clung to his head, beads of sweat littering among the charcoal curls. Loki looked tiny buried amongst layers of fur; he looked even small when Laufey lay with him, cradling the shivered body to his chest. 

 

The healers had told them there was nothing anyone could do. They had to wait for Hel to decide. The other two children would sit nearby when they were not needed to train, large eyes looking on with worry. They didn't want to lose their treasure.

 

The house of Laufey prayed.

 

It wasn't until a week had pasted that the small Jötun woke from his slumber. Tired eyes returning to their previous task. Laufey cooed over him, Farbauti joining them as soon as he could. 

 

Hel had left them, for now.

 

~(._.)~

 

Loki's new found seidr abilities were strong. As was expected. He would sit for hours on his sires lap, practicing small tricks, like melding ice and floating objects. The tiny Jötun, unlike all other seidrmenn, didn't need words to cast a spell. And that in itself was a remarkable feat. 

 

Laufey has begun to teach him runes, so he could read some of the books in the vast library. They had tried to have him tutored normally, but just like when he was younger, Loki was very displeased with being left alone. So the result was only short lessons and Laufey, or on rare occasions Farbauti, situated themselves the same room. 

 

By the time Loki was halfway through his fifth green moon the small Jötun read the most intricate runes, his writing just as impressive. 

 

Loki's thirst for knowledge grew with him, he could often been seen situated on or next to one of his parents, a large text placed on his lap. His seidr skills improved, he had mastered spells that those twice his age had yet to even consider. 

 

And he dam and sire would be so proud when they saw his great skill. They would lift him high in the air, a grin on their faces and say.

 

"My little seidrmenn." Or "My perfect treasure." 

 

These lines had even been said in front of his parents’ most feared warriors. And he loved it; the attention he received for his great efforts was worth the long hours of studying he did each day. 

 

Loki was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't the nicest one for little Loki. Sorry about that ._. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Books and Nightmares

Loki's sixth green moon brings new interests. The small Jötun Prince had found several texts that told him about the other realms. He would sit for hours, snuggled next to one of his family members reading about the great tree of Yggdrasil and its many realms. He didn't have a favourite as of yet, but he loved reading about the masters of seidr in Vanaheim and the vast fields of Alfheim. The small Jotün wished to know everything there was about the worlds that surrounded him.

 

"Da! Da!" Squealed a young voice, light footsteps echoing through the throne room as Loki ran excitedly up to his Dam, who sat on one of the large chairs overlooking the hall. The small figure seemed so tiny as he made his way through the mass of Jotün, some kneeling, others seated at numerous tables. Laufey immediately stopped addressing the soldiers before him and reached down, scooping up his youngest child and then leaning back into his seat.

 

Loki leaned into his Dam. Small azure feet standing upon the older Jotüns thigh, the front of his torso rested against one side of his Dams chest. It was bare, the only skin showing through the thick white fur that lay on his shoulders. The longest part covered his back, falling past his hips and hiding the top of his dark blue dhoti. The small Jotüns hair had grown a lot, the thick charcoal locks reached the back of his knees when out. But at the current time Loki's hair was arranged in large strips, all but one was curled and pinned to his head, a lone strip the braided, resting over one of his shoulders. Emerald gems were woven into the dark strands that matched the small stones within his thin gold bangles that hung off his thin wrists and ankles.

 

They chimed together as Loki reached one arm around his Dams neck, the other tightly holding a thick text. Laufey wrapped a large forearm around his waist, pulling him close before lightly kissing his forehead.

 

"Yes my jewel?" Inquired the older Jötun.

 

Loki seemed slightly embarrassed for being so loud around strangers. He usually was rather quiet, shouting was only on rare occasions.

 

"You've been to Midgard right?" He asked quietly, gazing up at his Da.

 

Laufey thought for a moment, his last trip to Midgard hadn't ended well, he could only really hope Loki wasn't inquiring about the war.

 

"Yes I have." He stated in reply.

 

"What's it like? It says here that there is lots of land but the climate is different in different places. Like in some places it's like Muspelheim and in others it's like here? And then theirs other places that has trees like Yggdrasil! Is it true?"

 

Even though his voice was now quiet, his tone was still filled with excitement.

 

"Yes, that it true." Laufey replied quietly, nuzzling into the small Jotüns hair.

 

"Wow..." Whispered Loki, relaxing further into his Dams hold, Laufey continued to rub circles in his back, loosening his hold has the smaller Jotün slid down onto his Dams lap before silently going back to his book.

 

Laufey let a small smile grace his lips, his youngest was defiantly unique. Most Frost Giants at his age wanted to battle and destroy things. The mention of Midgard would usually result in an eruption of angry growls.

 

Looking back up to his court, Laufey continued his orders, going back to addressing his crowd.

 

~(o.o)~

 

A piercing scream shattered the silence that fell over the castle of Jotünheim. Loki sat abruptly in his bed, the numerous furs around his soaked his sweat and tears. The small Jotün felt cold, colder than usual. Tears poured down his small face as violent sobs teared through his small frame.

 

He was terrified.

 

And he didn't even now why.

 

He continued to wail, the shadows in his room seemed daunting, shifting and changing, their long claws reaching out to grab the shivering figure.

 

Loki grabbed at the surround furs pulling them desperately towards him.

 

There was a loud thud and a tall shadow stood at his doorway. The small Jotüns sobs seemed to grow in volume as the large figure approached him, the shadows actions seemed frantic. A large hand reached for him, grabbing ahold of his forearm.

 

"Little Prince, Little Prince! What is wrong?" Asked the shadow. The panic slowly seeped from him as he recognised a guard. The fear inside him stayed but the feeling of relief swept over him. He lunged forward, his small figure wrapping shaking arms around the guards’ neck.

 

A fresh wave of sobs ripped through his body as he buried his head in the man shoulder.

 

"Da! Sire! Please!" He gasped, small hand clinging.

 

The guard quickly lifted him, holding the young prince close before making his was towards his rulers’ chamber.

 

"King! King!" He shouted, barging into the shared chamber of Farbauti and Laufey. Farbauti let out a violent growl before he was silenced by the broken sobs of his youngest child. Loki turned to his parents, his arms outstretched in a silent plea. His Sire quickly stood, marching over to his youngest and pulling him into a secure hold.

 

"Out!" He shouted at the guard, who obeyed immediately.

 

The King of Jotünheim quickly returned to his bed and partner, trying desperately to calm down the small Jotün in his arms.

 

Loki just continued to cry, clinging desperately to his Sire, as if he was the only reason he was still living. After numerous attempts from both him and Laufey to get the child to stop wailing, Farbauti simply lay down, holding Loki close to his chest as Laufey covered all of them in furs. Loki's Dam lay next to him, sandwiching the small Jotün between his parents.

 

Both were quite distraught, not knowing what had upset Loki, not knowing how to console the shivering form.

 

Eventually the sobs turned to whimpers, which then turned to hiccups and soon the small prince was asleep in his Sires embrace, tear tracks prominent on his face.

 

~(o.o~)

 

They never found out what had upset Loki so much. He refused to sleep alone, sobbing uncontrollably and clinging to his parents. On the rare occasions were Laufey and Farbauti needed 'alone time', Loki would be handed over to one of his siblings. Every time asked, the small Jotün would shake his head, thick tears threatening to fall. He would then always go to his Sire, wanting desperately to be cuddled.

 

Farbauti would of course comply, holding the small boy close and whispering words of comfort. These moments upset him greatly. He felt as if he had failed, failed to protect what he held most dear.

 

(~o.o)~

 

Much to Loki's disappointment, there were no plants in Utgard. The only flora in Jotünheim was high up in the mountains. The small Jotün had searched for days in the large library for a book about the different greenery in the nine realms.

 

"I want to go to Midgard." Mumbled Loki from his eldest brothers lap.

 

Helblindi glanced down, raising a hairless eyebrow. He was twelve green moons old and he had already become a strong warrior. Not as strong as he parents or the high warriors but he was above average when it came to strength.

 

Helblindi stood, a thick arm wrapped around his baby brothers torso, the fur around Loki's shoulders sat against the older Jotüns chest.

 

"Do you?" Helblindi asked, using his big brother voice, his tone almost teasing.

 

Loki giggled softly, swinging his legs, the bangles on his ankles jingled loudly. The combination was almost angelic.

 

"Yes, I want to see the trees and the grass and the flowers!" Loki's voice seemed full of excitement. "I want to see green!"

 

Helblindi chuckled lightly; his voice had become deeper since the last solstice.

 

"One day." He commented.

 

Loki just nodded, trying to spin in his brothers’ grip. Helblindi complied, turning his brother the face him, chest to chest, his arm now hooked on Loki's thigh.

 

The smaller Jotün, gazed at his eldest brother since their were at eye level. Helblindi just ignored him, walking down one of the numerous halls of the palace. Loki giggled again, reaching his small hands up to grasp his brothers cheeks. They were so tiny compared to his brothers and yet this didn't bother him, his family loved him so it didn't matter that he was small.

 

He met Helblindi's gaze, both their faces blank.

 

"Promise?" He inquired. The older Jotün then smiled at his brothers’ question.

 

"Of course." He said warmly, dead serious.

 

Loki's face lit up, a beautiful smile graced his lips. He then leaned forward and lightly kissed Helblindi's nose before removing his hands and snuggling into his chest.

 

~(o.o)~

 

Loki didn't know how he found it. But it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

It was a rare moment where he was alone. He lay in one of the many private courtyards, his white fur blending into the thick snow beneath him. He wasn't upset, but he wasn't happy either. Loki just wanted to be alone. Everything just seemed so suffocating.

 

He lay on his back, staring up at the vast blue sky. It was one of those rare days where the sun shone down on the people of Jotünheim. Most found it uncomfortable, but Loki felt a strange softness from the offending rays. A strange warmth.

 

The small Jotün turned onto his side, staring at the white that met him. Sometimes Jotünheim seemed so bland, it wasn't like Asgard, or Midgard or even Alfheim. It was just stone, ice and many layers of snow.

 

But something caught his eye, something so foreign and odd. A small sprout if green shone through the snow, standing out like the gems in his hair. It was rather close and Loki forced himself to do another complete roll so he was only inches from the timid object.

 

It was only a single stem, so tiny and delicate. Two small leaves sprouted from the thin stalk. Loki took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and then opening them again. Trying to make sure the plant before him was actually there.

 

And it was. It was real. It was so much more precious than what his books said. Much more beautiful than the gems in his hair and the gold on his wrists.

 

His breath came out in a small fog, dancing around the small but of greenery. He reached a hand forward timidly, it sliding through the snow below. His fingers came in contact with a brown substance; he knew it was there for the plant.

 

He gathered it and carefully made into a mound around the small plant. Small fingers seemed to glide over the soil. He didn't know what to do, but he felt as if he never wanted to leave. He just wished to lay there wand watch the small shrub forever.

 

But he also wanted to touch. Loki wished to know what it felt like to feel the plant. To touch another living thing. Something other than a Jotün.

 

He timidly reached forward, his bangles clanging softly. Thin dirt covered his small fingers, it was also under his fingernails.

 

The small Jotün didn't know what to expect. He wished he could have simply caressed the small shrub, but nothing was ever that simply.

 

When his small fingers touched the surface of one of the leaves, and for a moment he felt the strange sensation. It was smooth and soft, nearly as soft as the many furs that layered his bed.

 

But the feeling didn't last long.

 

Ice seemed to leap from his fingertips. Spreading quickly over the plant. And by the time he had recoiled, holding his fist to he chest, the small shrub had turned a dark brown.

 

Loki's hand shook as he reached forward for a second time, lightly tapping the small plant. He wasn't smooth anymore. He broke at his touch, the now brown plant collapsing to the snow below.

 

The small Jotün lay there for a moment, tears threatening to fall. He took a deep, shaking breath, attempting to calm himself down.

 

There was a noise behind him and Loki quickly sat up, gazing over at the new presence.

 

Laufey looked down at his youngest child, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

 

"Loki?" He questioned, voice calm and quiet.

 

At the sight of his Dam, Loki's defences broke, large tears rolling down his face before freezing when they met the fur around his neck.

 

Laufey crouched down on one knee, opening his arms. The small Jotün gasped for breath between the loudspeaker sobs that now erupted from him. He quickly stood up and stumbled towards his Dam, burying his face in the crook of the older Jotüns neck.

 

Laufey stood, cooing at his upset child before kissing the side of his temple, rocking his gently.

 

He glanced over at the dead plant the wilted upon the snow and sighed.

 

His baby had to find out somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you were wondering what a Dhoti is a traditional indian type of pants... (google it) haha I just think that style is perfect... thanks again ;)


	5. The Darkening 1

“How is he?” came the commanding voice of Odin AllFather, it echoed through the large golden dome of the Bifrost. He stood beside the Gatekeeper, both there gazes identically staring ahead, but only one all-seeing. The darker man took a breath, his golden eyes shifting. 

 

“He is fearful,” Replied Heimdall “Another Darkening is approaching Jotünheim. The child is anxious. He cannot sleep”

 

The ruler of Asgard nodded solemnly, returning his attention to the infinite mass of stars ahead of him. 

 

“And what of his seidr?” 

 

There was a long pause, both men still observing the image ahead of them. 

 

“It grows stronger, he is only young, yet his seidr matches that of our most powerful.” Stated the Gatekeeper wearily. 

 

Odin simply nodded “Keep watching them.” 

 

The boy was a threat, but he could also be an asset. 

 

~(._.)~

Loki sat quietly at his Dam’s hip, his gaze fixed of the hundreds of Jotün that filed through the gates of Utgard. They seemed so tiny from the high balcony that he and his Da occupied, the one linked to his bed chambers, which he rarely used. The size of the other Jotün seemed ironic, since he was usually the small one. But that didn't matter, he had been upset about the coming Darkening. He wasn't sure what scared him so much, but there was a feeling of dread seated in his stomach. It had deprived him of sleep and of most of his food for the last week. 

 

His brooding was interrupted by a gentle bouncing, one that soothed him in nearly every situation. Loki relaxed back onto his Dam, letting his head rest of the massive dark azure shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt his Da kiss his hair and he relished in the feeling of security the embrace offered. The smaller Jotün was wrapped in white fur; his dhoti was also white, golden thread woven through the thin fabric. The gold string matched the ones entwined within his hair and that wrapped around his wrists and ankles. The melodic chime of his bangles completed the serene image of Dam and babe. 

 

The scene was interrupted by his Sire, whom walked out onto the balcony in silence. Farbauti reached for his youngest child, pulling the small Jotün into his arms. 

 

“Ready to go?” he questioned both his child and mate. Laufey nodded, returning indoors to check the remaining bags that sat by the door. Loki remained silent, small fingers playing with his Sire’s necklace, sniffing quietly. He was carried inside, his Sire sitting down on the bed with Loki on his lap. The furs had been cleared away, all available fabrics taken down into the catacombs. His Da walked over, getting on one knee and placing thick boots onto his youngest child. They reached his knees, tucking the lower half of his dhoti into the boot. The inside was fur lined and soft, the outside a cream leather. His Da rose once more before returning again with a thicker and larger fur, wrapping it around the smaller Jotün’s shoulders. 

 

Loki was then lifted by his Da, who tucked the large fur under the child and sitting him once again at his hip. The actions left Loki cocooned in thick fur, only his braided hair and newly fitting boots showing. A servant came in and took the remaining bags from the floor without speaking. The smaller Jotün let out another sigh, resting his head once again on his Da’s shoulder.

 

Laufey glanced at his youngest child as his followed his mate through the halls and out onto the streets of Utgard, the few remaining guards following. When they arrived at one of the many entries to the catacombs many Jotüns had yet to head down into the tunnels, most of them waiting for the royal family. Helblindi and Byleistr we already there, both respectfully greeting their parents. Loki had reached for his eldest brother in a rather childish manner, squirming in his Da’s arms and reaching for Helblindi with both arms. 

 

The Jotün was now 14 green moons and had no trouble holding his youngest sibling, who was more the size of a babe than and a Jotün of solstices. Loki sat contently on his brothers hip, gazing out at the many Jotün who had stopped to listen to their Kings speak, even though many of them stared at the tiny mass of fur instead. Not many had expected him to survive his first year, let alone reach his second Darkening but there was also a large number of them who had heard of his beauty and wanted to catch a glimpse of the child.

 

The Kings soon stopped their blessing, Farbauti reached back down to pick up Loki. It wasn't that he didn't trust Helblindi, but he felt better with his youngest at his side. There was a shift in the audience, every Jotün stood in awe, Loki had lifted his head and his gaze skimmed the crowd before it lifted and focused on Fenrir as he travelled through the sky. For most of the Jotün, it had been their first look at the Jewel of Jotünheim. People once again began to file into the tunnel and it didn't take long for the last of the crowd shuffle in. The royal family were always the last inside, it was a tradition. And it was no different this time. Loki sat at his Sire’s hip and he watched as the remaining light seeped away. 

 

The sheer darkness didn't last long, as the tunnels suddenly lit up, the ice walls glowing blue. Loki hated it already. The small Jotün buried his head in his Sire’s chest as they travelled down to their chambers, trying desperately to hold back tears. The warmth grew as they travelled deeper into the catacombs, but he didn't bother to look up, he knew that the walls where now covered in furs, heating charms hidden in pockets. 

 

It wasn't until another wave of heat hit him and his Sire stopped walking that he looked up. They were in their chambers, it wasn’t huge, but big enough to fit two small nooks, which were separated by a hanging fur that would be removed during the coldest time. Loki made a face when his Sire lay him down on the furs like an infant. He wasn't a babe, no matter what his parents said. He went to sit up but he was hushed by his Da, he lay down next to him, pulling his youngest so his head rested on his chest. 

 

“Quiet now,” stated his Da “It’s time to rest.” 

 

“Home sweet home” mumbled Loki bitterly, snuggling closer to his Da.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! I'm sorry that this took so long and that it's boring and so short!!! I just have to write the next part and then I can get on with the plot! Thanks for reading and please comment :)


	6. Of Monsters and Babes (The Darkening 2)

“You’re going to get me in trouble.” Helblindi muttered bitterly. 

 

“Well we are already in trouble so it doesn’t matter.” Came the grumbled reply. Loki sat atop his brothers’ shoulders, small hands resting on the older Jotüns forehead. The only response he received was a grunt. 

 

“Don't be like this,” whined Loki, bouncing slightly “We have only been down here a week and you are just as bored as I am. And soon Da won’t let me leave his chest! I wish to have so freedom before then.” He finished; chin resting on Helblindis’ head. 

 

“Since when did you dislike being at Da’s chest?” Teased Helblindi as made there way through the icy halls, they had yet to come across any other people, which Loki didn't mind. But he knew Helblindi wished to find his friends. And when the older Jotün snuck out of their chambers he followed, eager to simply move. 

 

“Why did you have to come?” moaned Helblindi “As soon as people see you they will go tell Sire and we will both be locked up till Ragnarök!” 

 

“Hmm, just keep going.” Mumbled the younger Jotün of seven solstices. They passed through another doorway, the air growing warmer and the tunnels’ population increasing. The two princes weaved their way through the crowd, Loki, even on his brothers shoulders, did not reach the full height of the many Jotün they passed. Helblindis’ pace quickened, jostling the Jotün on his shoulders some more before shuffling through a doorway. They entered another chamber, this one larger than any others he had seen so far and it was full of other children. Helblindi then tugged Loki down, until the only support was receiving was his brothers’ large forearm looped around his waist. 

 

“Stay here.” Helblindi stated clearly, placing Loki on the ground in the corner, propped up by numerous furs. The smaller Jotün simply grumbled, his gaze following his brother as he jogged over to a group of Jotün his age that were playing a rather brutish game with a leather ball. 

 

“It’s Helblindi!” cheered one, coming up to swing an arm around the older Jotün. 

 

“Now we can play a real game.” Said another, grinning widely. And they, the group of around twelve Jotün began to play, taking up at least half of the large chamber. Loki hadn’t really paid much attention to the other adults around him, his gaze fixed on the match. It wasn't until he felt a presence near him that he flinched violently. 

 

“Hush Little Prince, I am just here to nurse.” Stated the Dam next to him. Loki just nodded, fixing his gaze on the somewhat huge baby in the older Jotüns’ arms. Both Dam and babe looked like average Jotün, the only thing that ever set most Jotün apart were their markings. Precise markings that were precious to all Jotün. When he did begin to nurse Loki changed his focus to the sleeve of his tunic. He hardly ever wore them, only using the thick woolen covering during the coldest months. But his Da had insisted he wear them, even if the weather had yet to grow to harsh. He was still wrapped in fur, this one thick and black, blending in with his hair, which was braided and pinned to his head. There was a long silence between the pair as the rowdy game across the chamber continued. The Dam next to him had finished nursing and was now burping the babe over his shoulder. Soon the child coughed, loudly, sicking-up on his Dams shoulder. Loki bit his lip, unsure whether to feel disgusted or worried. 

 

“All is well Little Prince,” commented the older Jotün “He is my eighth, I would know if something is wrong. Now why don’t you hold him for me while I get cleaned up.” 

 

The look of horror of the smaller Jotüns face would have made even the toughest Jotün warrior giggle. 

 

“W-wait,” stuttered the Prince “What if I drop him, or he begins to cry, or he is sick again!” he cried as the older Jotün handed him the babe. 

 

“Oh shush, support his head with your arm and all with be well.” He commented, shifting Loki until he was in the correct position. The Babe was heavy in his arms, shifting and squirming in his embrace. Loki whined when the babes big blue face scrunched up. He was ugly; Loki didn't understand how older Jotün called babes cute. Its’ cheeks and lips were fat and his eyes were squinty. The Dam sat back down next to him, chuckling lightly before slinging an arm around the prince, assisting him in holding his child’s head. Loki relaxed back into the fur, sighing as most of the weight was easily lifted and the child stilled. They sat like that for a while, watching the adolescent Jotüns play their game. He was positive some of them were bleeding. It was rather peaceful on their side of the chamber, the babe had fallen asleep and Loki was close to joining him. That was until the fur door was swung aside and his Sire strode in. 

 

He saw Helblindi first, but his furious gaze soon turned to Loki. The younger Jotün squeaked, not use to the horrid look his Sire held. The Dam quickly took her babe, unsure as to how the King could react. The larger giant strode over, roughly picking up his youngest. And Loki found himself petrified, completely still in his Sire strong hold. 

 

“Get here!” the older Jotün boomed at his heir, the loud words echoing through the almost silent room. The words seem to vibrate through Loki, making his once still body tremble. He found himself in tears far to quickly. The smaller Jotün buried his head in the fur draped over his Sire’s shoulders and let out a shuddering sob. Farbauti seem to notice this, hoisting Loki up, his anger diminished. The older Jotün let out a sigh, motioning for his youngest to follow as he stormed out of the chamber. “We will discuss this later.” He seethed towards his eldest before turning to the child in his arms. “Hush now, we wouldn't want your Dam to see you in tears.” He cooed, brushing large fingers through thick hair. 

 

Loki took a deep breath, calming himself. He was simply so unused to his Sires anger and he often found himself terrified, even when it wasn't directed towards him. Helblindi gave him a look, it wasn't the first time Loki had cried himself out of trouble. The young Jotün reburied his head in the black pelt, a small smirk upon his lips. He wasn't entirely bluffing, he had been genuinely scared; getting out of trouble was simply an extra convenience. 

 

They continued through the tunnels, taking a familiar root towards their chambers. He could feel his Sire, nodding towards passers by, giving them blessings and it was rather peaceful being carried, the familiar rhythm soothing him. 

 

Loki knew he went through stages, sometimes being carried was the only mode of transport he would allow and other times he loathes being picked up with a passion. But currently he was quite content with his present situation. The pelt provided a safe hide away, almost blocking out all sound. And just as that thought came to him, he noticed something. Something in the distance, almost like a scraping. A scraping, now that he noticed it, seemed to be growing louder. It wasn't singular either, not like a blade on ice. It felt bigger. So much bigger than anything Loki had ever heard. He sat against his Sires chest, in trance like state, focusing on the horrid scraping that had almost become impossibly loud. 

 

It was mixing with other things now, hurried whispers that he couldn't make out. Whispering that seemed rushed and angry, whispering that just felt wrong. 

 

 

~(o,,o)~ 

 

 

A/N: Aha sorry about that… If you have my other story you would know have go through phases where I will update constantly and than stop for a while… Yea sorry! But don't even worry~ This story will never be abandoned! I can promise you that!!!! Anyway review and I’ll maybe try and write again soon… maybe… I’m at a bit of a weird bit so any suggestions would be great! And any suggestions about Loki’s role in the future! Thanks for reading ^_^


	7. The Darkening 3

“Loki?” the deep voice of Helblindi asked, filled with worry. The sound of his brother is what brought him out of his trance, jolting against his Sire’s chest and desperately gasping for air. Farbauti noticed the difference almost immediately and place his youngest on his feet, large hands on his waist. Tears streamed down his face, loud sobs echoing through the tunnels, other Jotün stopping to watch in worry. Farbauti was trying to hold Loki at a distance, so he could see what had caused his distress, but the smaller Jotün reached for him desperately, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

“Loki, hush, what is the matter?” question Farbauti, trying to get his child to calm down. The smaller Prince didn't cease his crying, he had stopped fighting to get to his Sire’s chest but he just stood there, arms held out in front of him, loud sobs shaking his frame. 

 

“Da! I want Da!” he gasped between terrified cries. His voice was strained and it scared Farbauti, even after his worst nightmares, Loki had never been in such a state. 

 

“Someone get Laufey King,” Barked Farbauti, voice void of any softness, “Now!” 

 

Loki was babbling now, quiet muttering that no one else could make out. He had his eyes squeezed closed, but tears still fell. The wait seemed to last forever, but soon Laufey’s loud footsteps echoed through the tunnel and he came into view, eyes large with alarm. He didn't question it, he simply strode forward and picked up his youngest. Loki wrapped thin arms around his Dam’s neck and let out a loud whimper before another loud wail erupted from the small form. 

 

“Shush Loki.” cooed Laufey, unsure as to why his youngest child was so distressed. It seemed that Loki was getting more upset as of late and Laufey felt completely useless. He bounced the babe that rested on his hip, whispering reassurances. Loki eventually quieted resting limply against his Dam. His head throbbed and his eyes felt swollen. The small Jotün ignored the harsh conversation around him, choosing to simply immerse himself in his Dam’s smell and desperately try to ignore the quiet hum radiating from the walls. He was sure if he ignored it, it would go away. And it did eventually, after his Dam sat them down and shifted so Loki was cradled like a babe. If it had been any other occasion he would have struggled, but at this moment it seemed to be just what he needed. He had been wrapped in a large fur, one that easily smothered him in its warmth. It was only know that he realized how cold he really was. He snuggled closer to him Dam’s chest and relaxed completely, letting himself drift to sleep. 

 

(o.o)

 

“Do you know what happened?” murmured Laufey from his corner, glancing down at his youngest. Farbauti shook his head, running a large hand over his face. Laufey then glanced over at Helblindi, who stood by the door, looking guilty. “I asked a question.” He stated sternly, but voice still quiet. Helblindi shifted uncertainly and shuffled closer to his Dam. 

 

“I was going to play with Ymir and he was fine just sitting there. Even after Sire found us he was only a little shaken up. But then he just got all stiff and quiet. And then when I called him he just got all frantic and started crying.” Helblindi tried to explain, glancing at the bundle that his Dam held so closely to his chest. 

 

“You will stay in here from now on.”

 

There was a pregnant silence, and the family sat without making a sound. Laufey sat solemnly, gazing down at his youngest. Before he had been called to deal with Loki he had been talking with some of his guards. Other Jotün had been complaining about missing meat from their stores. Fights had broken out, Jotün accusing each other of stealing. Laufey had ordered them to cease their fighting and to watch their stores more closely. He had sent extra guards into the common chambers and told them to be vigilant. 

 

“King, King!” yelled a guard, barging into their chambers. Farbauti turned a glared, fury in his eyes.

 

“What?” he asked harshly “can’t you see your Prince is sleeping?” Farbauti stood. The guard backed away slightly before bowing his head in apology. 

 

“I am sorry, Farbauti King. But there as been a killing!” 

 

Farbauti quickly glanced over at Laufey, eyes wide. The other King stood, handing his youngest to Helblindi, who didn't waste a moment holding Loki to his chest. 

 

“Stay put.” He growled before marching out the door, Farbauti and the guard close behind. People were panicking, many of them packed into the communal chambers. 

 

“This way my Kings.” Muttered the guard quickly dodging through the remaining people. They didn't to walk for long before they were in the outer tunnels, which were colder and darker. “Out of the way!” barked the guard and the crowd parted. 

 

The sight that met them was gruesome. Deep crimson blood was splattered across the walls and spread all over the ground. What was left of the Jotün body was torn to bits, blue flesh floating in a red sea. The dark stain continued down deeper into the tunnels and soon disappeared into the dark. 

 

“Should we follow the trail, Laufey King?” asked a guard, motioning down the dark tunnel. Laufey was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“Leave it for now. Tell everyone to stay in the centre chambers and to not venture. Wait for further orders.” Stated the King. The Jotün nodded, all dispersing back into the inner chambers, leaving for safer, warmer ground. 

 

(o.o)

 

Helblindi sat quietly with his youngest brother, gently bobbing Loki in arms. The smaller Jotün whimpered in his hold and Helblindi shushed him, bringing him closer to his chest and humming softly into his hair. Loki’s actions had scared, scared him more than the times he woke up screaming, more than the time he was nearly taken by Hel. 

 

The older Jotün closed his eyes, thinking of the fragile Jotün that fit like a toddler in his arms. He would protect him, from anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


	8. The Darkening 4

The scratching had come back. It was a horrible scratching and the whispers were flowing from the walls and mumbling to him. One voice was worse than the others, muttering dark nothings that really terrified him. Out of all the nonsense that was filtering to him, the small Jotün could really only understand one word. 

 

Feed. 

 

And it wouldn't stop. It was a continuous growling and it left Loki laying stiffly between in Dam and Helblindi. He tried not to get too upset, he didn't want his family to worry. And it was ok, even though the voices scared him, he was safe and that was what he was focusing on. Loki took a deep breath and sat up, gazing around the poorly lit space. He needed to do something. He had read about wards, but only practiced then a few times. He could try, it would keep the monster out and his family safe. Loki sat up and took a deep breath before bringing up his hands, palms facing the ceiling. 

 

He quietly murmured, encouraging his seidr to come forth and seep from his fingers. It took little time before there was a soft pool of emerald in his palms, its glow eerie against his dark skin. Loki took another breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on the image he had created of the room around him. He could see it, the different glows that other magic had emitted. Soft yellows spread across the walls, emitted from the heating crystals and another dark hue wrapped around the room, keeping him the heat. The small Jötun took another deep breath and pictured the seidr in his palms spreading from his fingers and circling the room in a safe cocoon. He took another moment, securing the large net before relaxing once more. He had done it! 

 

Loki relaxed back into the furs, a smug smile on his lips and fell straight back to sleep. 

 

NDJSNFSGUTFS

 

His Dam and Sire had left to deal with another killing. He had been left with his siblings and Loki found himself quietly picking at his food. 

 

"What do you think it is?" Questioned Byleistr, ripping some fried meat with his teeth. Helblindi scoffed, finishing off his own meal. "I bet it's some beast that eats children." Continued Byleistr, giving both his siblings an evil grin. Loki ignored him as Helblindi gave him a shove. 

 

"No," said Helblindi darkly, "it's a beast that only feasts on the middle child." 

 

Byleistr made a face before replying with a mocking laugh. 

 

"Or maybe!" Shouted Helblindi, standing up, “It is a hairy monster with a thousand teeth!" He continued, tackling his brother and pinning him to the ground. "And it will come in the night and rip everything to shreds!" 

 

Loki shuddered, pushing away his barely touched meal. 

 

"Maybe it isn't even a beast! Perhaps it is a Jötun who wishes to chop us all up!" Joked Byleistr, shoving at his brothe. Both boys laughed and continued to wrestle. 

 

"It's a serpent." Muttered Loki, playing with a thread on his harem pants. Both boys paused. 

 

"What?" Asked the eldest, standing up. Loki shrugged in reply, glancing at his siblings. 

 

"You must answer, Loki." Grumbled Byleistr, shuffling over. 

 

"It's a big serpent." He mumbled, biting his lip. 

 

"Serpent?" Said Byleistr, frowning. 

 

"Like the ones in Midgard." 

 

"You jest!" Yelled Byleistr. Helblindi simply watched him. Loki shrugged once more, fixing his hair. There was a few moments of complete silence between the siblings. 

 

"Well, whatever it is." Stated Helblindi, "I'm going to kill it." 

 

\--

 

"This isn't a good idea." Mumbled Loki, trotting to keep up with his older brothers. 

 

"No one forced you to come. Just go back to our chambers." Replied Byleistr, excitedly walking beside Helblindi, both with long spears in their grasp. 

 

"You should tell Sire." Encouraged Loki, grasping his brothers hand. 

 

"Tis fine Loki." Grumbled Helblindi, "You said so your self, it's just a Midgardian beast." 

 

Loki sighed, he really didn't want to be here. But he was too scared to leave his siblings. He didn't want them to get hurt. They walked for a long while before Loki abruptly stopped. He took a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

It was close. 

 

"Loki?" Questioned Helblindi, glancing down at his youngest brother. He simply whimpered in reply, shaking his head. 

 

"He's too soft." Muttered Byleistr, "Any moment now he'll burst into tears." 

 

They were interrupted by a loud scraping sound. All three turned towards the noise, only to see darkness. Some of the lights had been snuffed out. 

 

Byleistr scoffed. "I am not afraid." 

 

It was only a moment later that Loki caught sight of dark green scales. 

 

\--

 

"Where are they!?" Shouted Laufey, glaring at the Jötun that surrounded him. "Find them now!"

 

\--

Byleistr was flung into the wall in one swoop. Helblindi jumped back, pulling Loki with him. 

 

They were in a rather large cavern. The beast was huge but still had room to move. He saw Helblindi get into a fighting stance, holding the spear before him. Loki glanced at the now unconscious Byleistr and struggled to not panic. 

 

The beast lunged forward, attempting to reach the eldest Jötun. But Helblindi, strikes forward, not backing down. His spear pierced the skin, the beast releasing a loud screech. It's bright red eyes glaring at both Jötun. 

 

"Go Loki!" Shouted Helblindi, shoving him back. Loki shook his head, he had to be brave. The beast struck again, pushing Helblindi back, making him stumble. The older Jötun lunged forward, attempting to strike the scale covered creature. 

 

It was getting closer with each strike. 

 

Loki screamed when he felt a large arm wrap around his torso. Helblindi turned to him, only to be struck down, his spear breaking. The creature screeched as more Jötun poured into the hall, the room becoming much brighter. Chaos erupted around him and Loki watched helplessly as warriors were flung against the walls.

 

His Sire held him close, long ice sword held in front of them. More warriors were struck down. They were fighting a losing battle. It wasn’t until he saw the beast lunge forward to bite the unconscious Byleistr that he knew he had to do something. 

 

A few of the Jötun shouted in warning, but were knocked aside by the serpent. On a whim Loki flung to the side, placing his palm against the dark ice. 

 

A shard erupted from beneath the serpent, piercing its scales just behind its head. 

 

It did not kill it. The beast screeched, struggling from where it had been pinned. Loki called for more ice. Several other shards sprung from the wall, immobilizing the beast. The Jötun around him stood in shock.

 

“Kill it.” Ordered his Dam, the remaining warrior leapt forward to do their kings bidding. It took many minutes to finally halt the serpents struggles but when his Dam lowered his sword, Loki burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~ If anyone has any ideas for Loki's future, they would be welcomed!! Thanks for reading :)


	9. A New Friend

The final moons of the Darkening were peaceful. They were opening the tunnel today and everyone would return to their villages. Loki was happy to be going home. 

 

He currently sat alone, amongst furs and boxes of their belongings. The walls had been stripped and the ice was now bare. He stared that the glow he had discovered. It was beautiful and strange. Like strands of threads flowing through the ice. Now that he had noticed it, he could see it everywhere. 

 

It was mesmerising. The way it flowed through the ice, thin strands joining to together to form thick streams. He felt as if he could watch it for hours. 

 

He didn't know why, but he wanted to touch it. He shuffled forward, never taking his eyes off the beauty in front of him. His small blue hand made contact with the ice and the reaction was immediate. He gasps softly as the strands moved towards his hand and sighed happily when he felt it spread through his finger tips. 

 

Loki could see it still, even as it flowed up his arm and swirled in his chest, hidden beneath his furs. He couldn't just see it, he could hear it too. It was like a constant thrum, emitting from the walls. And from the thrum came small voices, hushed tones and whispered words. He closed his eyes, completely relaxed in the blue glow. 

 

"Loki?" Said his Dam, making him flinch violently. He pulled away, the voice dimming but not disappearing completely. He turned to his Dam and placed his arms in the air. He was swiftly picked up, long hair flowing freely down to his hips. He snuggled in close as they walked down the halls and he watched the glowing strands glide through the icy walls. 

 

As they neared the surface, the blue strands began to travel closer to the ground and when they reached the surface, all of them had retreated beneath them. He could still see it beneath their feet, but only barely. 

 

He squeezed his eyes shut as they stepped outside, burying his face in his Dam's shoulder. He felt a large hand gently rub his back and he sighed, relaxing completely into the embrace. 

 

He heard his brothers joking around them. Playing with other Jötun and racing to lead the convoy. Both of his siblings had recovered without permanent injury. His Sire had not been impressed with their actions. 

 

Once Loki was use to the new light he found himself observing the familiar surroundings. Some of which had been changed during the constant onslaught of wind and ice. He winced at the harsh air, scrunching his face in discomfort. 

 

"Such beauty." Joked his Sire, giving him a rare smile. Loki smiled in reply, laughing softly at the older Jötuns 'joke.' 

 

It took them nearly half of the day to finally making it to the palace. At one point the servant had rushed forward to clean and prepare their chambers. Once they were home, everyone gathered in the main hall for a meal, which wasn't too enjoyable considering it was the last of the rations. 

 

During this meal, Loki had noticed the strands again. They ran through the ice that coated the palace walls, they seemed brighter here. He observed the glowing strands as they proceeded upwards and through the roof. He would have to investigate that later. But for now it was time to sleep and it was an activity he would gladly partake in. 

 

\--

 

"I have a surprise." Said his Dam, carrying him out into the courtyard. "Your brothers both have beasts of their own but I fear if you were gifted one you would be crushed. The things grow faster than they mature." 

 

Loki frowned, he had never wanted one, they were big and stupid and destroyed things. The last thing he needed was something eating all of his tomes. 

 

"But I have found something much more suitable." He continued happily, carrying his youngest toward an unfamiliar Jötun. "Tis a Lobo. Very intelligent creatures. Very loyal too." 

 

The Jötun before them held a beast by him side. The creature sitting patiently by his side. It was a mix of black and grey and very beautiful. Loki was placed on the ground before his Dam and happily looked at the creature. He glanced at his Da, who nodded. Loki placed his arm in front of him and made a clicking noise with his tongue. The wolf like beast happily sniffed his hand. 

 

It was his height and it was only still a pup. The strange Jötun handed him the leather strap that was connected to the beast next and he stood happily as the creature licked his cheek. He liked his new friend. The Dire Wolf looked proud standing next to him and it gave Loki encouragement. Who needed a giant dull beast when you could have one of these. His Dam waved off the Jötun before crouching before him. 

 

"Do you like him?" He question. Loki nodded in reply, giving his Dam a smile. "Good, what shall you name him." 

 

Loki thought for a moment. He had never named anything in his entire life. It was a strange concept. He thought for a moment. 

 

"Vali." he confirmed, smiling happily had his new companion. 

 

"Strength." Said his Dam, a smile on his lips. "It is rather suitable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some more... Aha hope you enjoy~


	10. The Light in the Ice

Loki was following the strands, Vali trotting loyalty beside him. They had been exploring for a while now and where slowly making their way up through the palace. He climbed the steps with much effort, keeping one hand on the ice covered walls. 

 

The halls grew darker, smaller and less populated. He turned off into a small tunnel, watching the strands as they thickened. 

 

"Up, up and up some more." He muttered, heaving himself up the steep set of stairs. He was tired, but there was no point going back now. Vali nudged him forward and he smiled at his friend, using his free hand to grasp his thick fur. 

 

They continued upward. Loki didn't think he had even travelled this high in the palace before and he was rather excited. The flow was thick now, the glowing strands the only light as he made his way up. The stairs were getting older, he could tell by the way they sloped. No one had come to fix them in a long time. 

 

He rushed forward, the voices encouraging his progress and Vali giving him support. He took a sharp turn and was momentarily blinded by the light. They were up high, large, glassless windows covered the majority of the wall and the cold wind stung his cheeks. He could barely see the ground below him and the slim room was more like an open hallway. He realised that if he continued forward and travelled downwards he would find himself in the temple. 

 

He looked at the strands and gasped, their voices louder and the light brighter. They swirled into the centre of the room and travelled up a pedestal. They bunched together and violently hit the top, only to bounce back down. Once it came back down it quickly dispersed, the energy simply dying out. 

 

Vali whined and he staggered forward, entranced. He could only watch at the beautiful strands disappeared. He felt helpless. A lone tear rolled down his cheek and quickly froze at his chin. He stumbled towards the small pillar, suddenly feeling very tired. Vali nudged him and he ignored his companion, his gaze never wavering from the light in front of him. 

 

Both hands landed on the ice and a small shout left his lips. The blue light quickly spread through his body, the voices loud and overbearing. He took a shaky breath, almost overwhelmed by the power that he was encountering. He couldn't pull away. He didn't hear Vali bark for his attention and he didn't notice Vali grab a hold of his pants and pull him back. The world around him darkened and he hit the ice beneath him hard. 

 

Vali whined around the young Jötun, licking his face and nipping at his skin. He lay still, Vali whining loudly at the 'absence' of his master. He licked the Jötuns face once more before turning to the door and sprinting down the steps.

 

\--

 

He felt a warm fur body behind him and a large hand stroking his head. He coughed softly, breath laboured. His head was thumping and his body ached. 

 

"Loki?" He head his Dam whisper, softly stroking his cheek. Loki coughed again, slowly opening his eyes and weakly looking at his Da. 

 

"Fimbulvetr." He whimpered, feeling Vali lick his cheek.

 

"Shush, just rest." His Da said, voice breaking and pushing hair from his face. He relaxed at his Da's words, quietly listening to the thump of Vali's chest. 

 

The peace was interrupted by a loud crash and he flinched violently, reaching for his Dam. He soothed him before turning to growl at the source of the loud noise. 

 

"Quiet, you are scaring him." Seethed the Jötun, glaring at the other Kind 

 

"Quiet? I have a right to be angry! He's been asleep for a quarter moon and you want me to calm down?" Shouted his Sire, flinging some innocent objects at the wall. "There hasn't been one in years! And now that it's gone, another is born and it just had to be my Loki! What are we supposed to do? If we don't get it back he will die!" The Jötun, voice breaking at the end of his sentence. 

 

"Farbauti, just stop." Said his Dam softly, resting his head in his palms. Loki watched his parents weakly, placing his small hand on his Da's arm. The strands were bright around him, reaching from the ice to try and get to him. He wanted to touch them, but his limbs felt heavy.

 

"It's all his fault! I should go to Asgard and destroy them all! This is Odin's fault." His Sire seethed, throwing more objects and destroying more furniture. He continued like that for a moment before stopping and shuffling over to his youngest son. He got to his knees, grasping his child's hand and resting his head on Loki's chest. 

 

The smaller Jötun no longer noticed his parents, instead he was staring at the ceiling, watching the lights swirl and listening to their hushed words. 

 

"Find the Fimbulvetr." They whispered. "Bring it back to us."

 

\--

They had left Loki in the presence of Helblindi, so they could rest. Farbauti sat hunched in his throne, picking violently at the ice structure. Laufey paced before him, frozen tears on his cheeks.

 

“We need to talk to Odin.” Muttered Laufey, turning to his mate. Farbauti simply growled, shattering a chunk of ice in his fist.

 

“We should kill Odin!” He replied, standing from his throne.

 

“Killing Odin will not grant us the casket.” Was Laufey’s rebuttal. 

 

“And neither will talking to him. He is a selfish man! He does not care if one or one thousand Jötun children die!” 

 

“We have to try!” Shouted Laufey, pushing his mate back. “He is my baby! I will not watch him slowly whither away!” 

 

Farbauti thumped to the ground, placing his head in his hands. Laufey kneeled before him, bowing his head. He slowly took his mates hands in his own.

 

“We will go to Temple and pray.” He paused, resting his head against Farbauti’s, “Then we will go back to Loki. We may be overreacting. It could just be he is sensitive to the seidr, perhaps he will be fine by the end of this moon. We will have to wait and see.” 

 

“Yes Laufey, perhaps it is nothing. I hope it is nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ Here some more ^_^ Hope that you enjoy!!


	11. Visit to Asgard

Loki hadn't gotten better. Laufey cradled him against his chest, softly rocking his youngest child. He had tried to coax Loki to eat, but the Jötun had refused his attempts, crying and shaking. 

 

"They're ready." Said Farbauti, standing by the door. Laufey got to his feet, wrapping the fur tightly around his youngest. Loki whimpered, shaky hand reaching to his Dams chest. 

 

Laufey shushed him, lightly kissing his sweat covered forehead. He hoisted himself upon his beast, his mate and several guards accompanying them on their journey to the Bifrost. Loki shivered in his grasp, making Laufey wrap the fur closer to his youngest's bare form. 

 

By the time they arrived at the Bifrost point, Loki had gone into a coughing fit and refused any liquid too soothe his burning throat. Their party dismounted and Farbauti came to him. 

 

"Do you want me to take him?" He asked softly, leaning close to the pair. Laufey shook head, taking a deep breath. 

 

"Let's go." He said, the Bifrost opening at his words. 

 

The first thing he noticed was the heat. Loki wailed, struggling in his grasp. 

 

"It's too hot!" He screeched, small hands clawing at his Dam's chest. Laufey held him tightly, helpless. Farbauti rushed to his side, quickly scooping up the flailing Jötun. He pulled the fur to the side, covering his hand in ice before placing it against his child's chest. Loki grasped his palm, sobbing weakly. Farbauti rocked him gently, glaring at the Asgardian guards that ventured to close. 

 

Odin sat atop his throne, looking down at the small Jötun party. Farbauti stared at him, gaze cold. They ignored the court around them, choosing simply to glare. Their musing was interrupted by Loki's small whimper. Laufey stepped forward, placing his fist on his chest. 

 

"Allfather." He said darkly. 

 

"Laufey King, Farbauti King." Replied the older man, giving them a nod. "What can I assist you with?" 

 

"We need the Casket returned." Stated Laufey, keeping a steady gaze. He heard Loki shifting in his Sire's grasp and incoherent mumbling coming from the fur covered form. 

 

"We both know that is not possible." Replied Odin, glancing down at the young Jötun. 

 

"He is my youngest," said Laufey, "He is the first Jokull Barn to be born in over a century. You possessing the Casket had not been a problem until now." 

 

"I cannot trust you with its power." Said the Allfather simply, running fingers through his beard. 

 

"He will die!" Shouted Laufey, motioning towards his youngest. Farbauti could see how upset he was and he was surprised that Laufey had lasted this long. He travelled over to his mate, gently handing Loki back over to his Dam. Laufey hoisted him up so he lay against his chest. Loki sighed against his cool skin, clinging to his Dam. 

 

Farbauti glanced at Odin, who nodded his head. The Jötun stepped forward, up onto the dais and leaned in close to the Allfather. 

 

"Loki means a lot Laufey. He means a lot to all of Jötunheim. If he dies, I do not see this peace lasting much longer." Whispered the Jötun, voice void of any emotion. 

 

Odin looked up at him, staring at the King of Jötunheim. 

 

"Leave us!" He then shouted, the hall quickly clearing at his command. He then motion his wife forward. "Take Laufey King and his child somewhere cool. Farbauti King and I have much to discuss." 

 

\--

 

Laufey followed behind the Queen of Asgard. They soon found themselves in a secluded room, cooling crystals placed around them. Frigga sat down and motioned for him to take a place by her. 

 

He went straight to the floor, resting Loki in his lap, head cradled on his arm. He picked up one of the near by crystals and parted the furs, placing it upon Loki's chest. Small red eyes looked up at him and he smiled, Loki was lucid again. Over the past few days he had gone in and out. 

 

"Where are we?" He said weakly, staring at the gold ceilings. Laufey pushed his hair back and Loki grasped his free hand, holding his thumb. 

 

"We're in Asgard." He said softly. "Sitting with the Queen." 

 

"Asgard? Wow." He mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

 

"We're here to get back Fimbulvetr, so you can be well again." He continued, all of his focus on his youngest. 

 

"I can feel it." He rasped, "it's really noisy Da, it's making my head hurt." Loki whimpered, breathing heavily. "Da it's too hot!" 

 

Laufey shushed him, placing another cooling charm on his body. He saw Loki's eyes glaze over and he sighed, glancing up at the Queen. 

 

"He is no longer with us." 

 

\--

 

"I can guarantee you that this peace will end with Loki's death." Said Farbauti from his seat next to Odin. 

 

"Are you threatening Asgard?" Questioned the Allfather, taking a swig of mead. 

 

"It is no threat Allfather. It is a promise." 

 

Odin stared at him, eyes hard. 

 

"And what do I get in return for the casket?" He asked simply, eyebrow raised. 

 

"You get PEACE!" Shouted Farbauti, hitting the table violently. The King of Jötunheim breathed heavily, getting extremely frustrated. 

 

"We have gone to war before Farbauti, we both know who will be the victors." Said Odin, scoffing. "I do not gain anything from this deal."

 

A hostile tension rose between the two. 

 

"If you wish to obtain the Casket. I need something in return." Stated the Allfather, staring at Farbauti. 

"Like what?" Questioned the Jötun, glaring at the Aesir man, weariness in his eyes. 

 

"Give me the boy." 

 

"NO!" Yelled the Farbauti, standing from his chair and pushing at the table. 

 

"Hear me out Farbauti King. He would be wed to Thor. A permanent union between our people." 

 

"He is too young for your wicked plans." Farbauti shouted, shaking his head. 

 

"He will be dead if you do not agree." 

 

Farbauti turned to the Allfather, rage in his eyes. 

 

"I should kill you." 

 

Odin shook his head, waving him off. 

 

"Thor is the same age as your eldest, no union will be made until Thor is of age." 

 

"Loki will still be too young." Tried the King of Jötunheim, desperate to find another way. 

 

"This is your only option." Stated Odin firmly, his gaze never wavering. Farbauti sat back down and put his head in his hands.

 

“And Loki will receive the casket?” He asked, not looking at the other man.

 

“Loki will receive the casket.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ The whole slash thing wont happen for a while... Hope nobody minds ^_^" Please comment and thanks again!!


	12. Home Again

The casket was brought to Laufey immediately. The older Jötun quickly grasped it before placing it on his youngest's chest. To them it looked as if nothing had happened. But Loki felt it. He felt the seidr reach for him, cradling him. It was cool against his skin and smelling of ice and snow. 

 

He opened his eyes, looking up at his Dam. He cooed down at him, pulling him up against his chest. He snuggled close, happily holding the casket against his chest. It felt so right. He smiled lightly before shifting uncomfortably. 

 

"Where are my clothes?" He mumbled, giving his Dam a strange look. His Dam pulled him closer and laughed against his hair. 

 

"You wouldn't stop complaining of the heat." His Dam chuckled softly, holding him tightly. Loki hummed in understanding, looking down at the glowing cube in his lap. He watched quietly as strands swirled around it, almost consuming the caskets image completely. It was really beautiful. 

 

His Dam bounced him softly and he heard him talking, but wasn't interested in the chatter around him. He was completely oblivious of those surrounding him, unaware of their curious gazes. 

 

"Let us take our leave." Announced his Dam, hoisting him up. Loki flinched before quickly using his seidr to conceal the casket. He then wrapped both arms his Dam's neck and happily swung his bare legs back a forth. His Dam fixed the fur around him, making sure it covered most of his body. 

 

He shyly observed his surroundings from his Dam's shoulder, quite terrified and excited at the same time. He smiled at his Sire, who walked behind them. His Sire gave him a small smile in return. 

 

"It's really bright." He muttered, his eyes unused to such colours. His Dam chuckled, rubbing his back. He glanced at an old Aesir who walked beside his Sire, but quickly hid his head in his Dam's chest when they made eye contact. 

 

He was amazed as they walked across the multicoloured bridge. He struggled in his Dam's grip, wanting to be put down, but his Dam's grip did not relent. 

 

Loki sighed in exasperation, relenting to his Dam's wishes. They halted when they reached the golden dome. He watched as his Sire and the old man clasped wrists, nodding at each other. Loki was surprised the man didn't burn. 

 

"For Jötunheim." Stated the old man. 

 

"For Asgard." Replied his Sire. 

 

\--

 

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Screeched his Dam, lunging at his Sire. Loki scuttled away, bumping into Helblindi's leg in his retreat. His older brother hoisted him up and carried him from the room. 

 

"What was that about?" He asked, teeth chattering from the cold. 

 

"No idea." Replied the older Jötun, "We will return after you get dressed." 

 

Loki nodded in consent. Clothes would be very nice right now. He was getting very cold. His brother walked him to his room before placing him down on his bed. The older Jötun then proceeded to throw a random array of fabric in his direction. 

 

The small Jötun wrapped his lower half in black material and pulled on a matching fur cloak. He felt much more comfortable. His brother picked him up again and they journeyed back to the main hall. 

 

"I KNEW IT WAS TO EASY!" Yelled his Dam, flipping over some furniture. "ODIN HAS ALWAYS BEEN A GREEDY-" he cut himself off when he saw Loki enter. His Dams rage quickly seeped away and he was swept up into his Dam's arms. "My Loki." He mumbled, hugging him tightly. "How could you do this to him?" 

 

His Sire sat slumped in his throne and waved them off. Loki shifted in his Dam's grip and idly played with his hair. It was strange without jewels woven through. 

 

"Do what?" He asked quietly, trying to seem disinterested. His Dam began to mumble under his breath, angrily muttering words of distain. 

 

"Put him down Laufey." His Sire stated simply, making Loki wriggle, asking to be released. His Dam slowly placed him down and Loki looked over at his other parent. His Sire motioned him over with a wave of his hand. 

 

"Yes Sire?" He asked softly, standing in front of the seated Jötun. His Sire reached forward and held both of his hands. 

 

"In order to retrieve Fimbulvetr, I had to make a deal with the Allfather." His Sire said gently, rubbing large thumbs atop his hands. "It was decided that when you reach your 14th solstice, you will wed the Prince of Asgard." 

 

Loki was silent for a long moment, staring up at his Sire. He heard Helblindi shout in the background, but was too shocked to respond. 

 

"Loki?" Said his Sire softly, bringing a large hand to his cheek. Loki stared for a moment before giving his Sire a small smile. 

 

"I understand." He said quietly, pulling himself up into his Sire's lap. "It was a wise decision. Jötunheim receives Fimbulvetr and our houses merge, securing peace. It is the best for our people." 

 

"It is." Confirmed his Sire, pulling him close. "You do your people a great service Loki." 

 

\--

 

Loki sat amongst the snow, leaning back into a now much bigger Vali. His hair was loose, flowing around his face, gems and gold entwined through the black strands. He wore emerald harem shorts, embroidered with gold and a long white fur cloak was clipped around his shoulders. A solstice had past since the return of Fimbulvetr and he was finding that his seidr was flourishing. He was told he had skill in the past, but now he was truly gifted. 

 

The Healers had said that most of his seidr had been fighting to keep him alive his entire life. But now that the casket was back his seidr was there for him to harness. 

 

Loki read over one the tome in his lap, bangles jingling as he happily followed the elvish script with his finger. He had been studying the elements as of late and was eager to explore the concept. He was already gifted in the art of ice, but he was a complete novice when it came to the others. 

 

He frowned for a moment before placing the tome down next to him and holding his arm forward. He took a deep breath and concentrated, imagining the heat rising from his fingertips and pooling in his palm. The heat did just that and he felt it against his skin. But there was no flame. 

 

He concentrated for a moment longer. In an instant a small spark flew and a glowing warmth erupting from his palm. A small smile met his lips as he watched the small flame quiver. 

 

He ended the spell when he felt a sharp sting. Loki brought his hand to his face and hissed at the ugly blisters the littered him palm. He heard Vali whimper and he shushed him with a single sound. He then pressed him palm into the snow beneath him and sighed as it healed. He needed to work on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> 'Rewriting' this. Hope you enjoy~


End file.
